


Behind Closed Doors

by likeascorpio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Forced Crossdressing, I CANT FCKING WRITE WHAT AM I DOING, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Probably Crack, Sexual Tension, actual pure shit, author has no idea whats going on, definitely crack, fluff too, no seriously this is legit shit, taeyong is s h y
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeascorpio/pseuds/likeascorpio
Summary: Nothing is the way that it seems.In which, Jaehyun doesn't deserve this and Taeyong is too pure for the world.And Donghyuck is a little shit.





	1. Chapter 1

Of course he knows Lee Taeyong, the boy he shares a couple of classes with, never mind the difference in majors. 

The pretty boy with an equally pretty scar under his unreal pretty eyes (that Jaehyun still clearly remembers how he got it) that has the whole campus wrapped around his pretty little pinky finger.

The boy that he more often than not runs into, no matter how much he tries not to, due to the mutual social circle.

The boy that he was forced to perform with once, and he almost tripped when he simply glanced his way.

"And now your future husband!" It's his mother who chirps the words out and the boy simply stares at her for a solid three seconds before bursting out into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

It doesn't last long, as his mother gives him that look, that look that in certain occasions hates, the look that shows how serious she is. He hates it.

"You're serious." He states after clearing his throat. Suddenly, it's not so funny anymore.

He's twenty-one for fuck's sake. He has his whole life ahead of him. He has dreams and so much to do before completely committing himself to someone he barely even knows, someone to spend his whole life next to, someone to share every following moment with.

"I'm getting married?!" he spits out in disbelief, eyes going wide as he stares at his mother.

He doesn't like the way she smirks at him.

"You're not." She says. Jaehyun realizes he could use some explanation. "Jihee is."

He doesn't voice out his confusion but the woman takes notice and with a sigh, she continues. 

"The Lee Empire and us have decided to seal our companies. And the way to do that is by marriage. And since the eldest of the Lee family is already married, that leaves the youngest boy and you, our only child as our only hope."

It takes a few seconds, but at last, Jaehyun opens his mouth to respond, but she interrupts him. "I know this is not what you want. But you can get out of it in a couple of years with no problem, we won't stop you. Just for now, please, son. We need this."

Jaehyun sighs, loud and painful and throws a look at his mother.

Her eyes are big and pleading, sparkling with anticipation and he can't say no to his mom.

"Fine." He groans and the woman lets out a squeal of glee and skips her way out of the room and Jaehyun wants to jump out of the windows.

"Oh and one more thing," She returns once again, smiling at her son."You're gonna have to pretend you're a girl the whole time."

"I'M WHAT NOW?!"


	2. Chapter 2

The sudden appearance of Jung Jihee seems to be anything but a problem for the general public. "She" was warmly welcomed and praised but many. No one seems to question how she didn't exist until now,no one cared.

No one also seemed to notice Jung Jaehyun's absence. No one questioned it. No one cared.

Everyone too wrapped up in the new discovered beauty gracing the nation.

Everyone too stupid to put two and two together.

Jaehyun decides it's best to discuss with his mother. The woman freezes when Jaehyun throws the questions at her, absolutely speechless.

'You should've at least revealed her earlier. Do you think no one will bring it up, the fact that there was no proof of her existence?'

'They'll ask for Jaehyun. For Jaehyun and Jihee together. How am I supposed to be two people at once, at the same time, in the same place?'

She stares at him, mouth agape and eyes wide open, like a dear caught in headlights. She doesn't answer him. Instead, she dismisses him, rambling about how he needs to go meet Soojung to 'train'.

 

 

 

It's by the end of the week that Jaehyun finds himself clad in a pristine, white dress, all frills and ruffles on top, to hide the broadness of his shoulders, and the rest prettily falling down his midriff and widening over his hips, creating the illusion of curves down to when it falls just a little above his knees and a pair of the lowest heels Soojung could find, a pair of baby pink boots which Soojung fangirled over for around twenty-seven minutes and seven seconds, not that he counted.

He's also pretty sure that they're simply socks over a pair of pumps, he clearly remembers the older girl excusing herself out of home in the middle of the night, not long ago, and then soon returning with a bag full of socks. He never questioned it.

Caramel-colored curly locks fall over his shoulders, bangs almost cover his kohl lined eyes, lids glittering and lips cherry red.

He throws himself a look as he follows his parents inside the luxurious restaurant and hums in approval. 

_Soojung did a great job_

he thinks and they're finally inside.

It's in that moment when his heart suddenly starts beating frantically, almost out of his chest. His knees wobbling and he has the urge to chew on his fake black painted nails.

As they slowly near the desired destination, the first thing that he notices is that Lee Taeyong truly has the power to knock the breath out of his lungs, simply by existing. The said boy slowly stands up from his seat, following his parents, hands clasped together and head down. He's always been shy.

The second, but perhaps the most important think he notices is how clearly uncomfortable the older boy appears to be to their height difference.

Jaehyun likes the small pout that graces Taeyong's lips.

The adults are quick to engage into a conversation, not wasting anytime, before they even sit down.

The tension is thick around the two boys, but no one seems to notice Jaehyun playing with the hem of his dress, (he makes a mental note to praise Soojung for the nice material later on) and Taeyong, Taeyong who was flaming red, fiddling with his fingers and tapping his foot, bottom lip between his teeth.

It takes many encouraging pats on the back from his mother to finally have him relax.

It takes one sweet smile from Jaehyun to have all hell break loose yet again.

Taeyong flushes yet again and makes an attempt to hide his face. He fails and the adults coo at how cute he is. 

Jaehyun agrees.

He chuckles to himself,

_He's supposed to be mature and composed_

he thinks to himself.

It's all chatter and laughs around the table, as their parents entertain themselves, Jaehyun decides to drink in how beautiful Lee Taeyong looks, as always. His silver hair (Jaehyun still doesn't know how they let him do that, who did he sacrifice in order to be allowed to dye his hair) falling over his glimmering eyes, his lips glossy, hard to tell whether from lip gloss or lip balm. Jaehyun decides he likes it no matter which it is.

His attire as always, a large white dress shirt engulfing his petite frame, tucked into black slacks, that hug his long legs nicely.

He suddenly feels a pretty hard pinch on his waist and jumps up in shock, screeching and glaring at his mother who nods her head in Mrs. Lee's direction. His eyes follow and soon meet the other woman's dark orbs. 

_he has his mother's eyes_

, he lets himself be carried away for a second before focusing his attention to the woman, giving her a sweet smile, dimples showing.

"You're so tall, sweetheart." She coos. "My Yongie here probably feels jealous." She states with a laugh which the rest follow, except for Taeyong himself who is busy whining in protest with a pout.

Jaehyun laughs too.

"Right?" His own mother agrees to the other woman's first statement. "Our Jae- " She quickly clears her throat, eyes widening in panic as she realizes the almost mistake almost leaving past her lips. "Our Jihee plays basketball very well!" She proudly chirps.

Jaehyun lets a shy smile take over his face and his face heats up.

"Doesn't Jaehyun-nim play basketball too?" Taeyong's voice is heard for the first time that evening and the table falls silent for a second.

Jaehyun's heart skips a couple of beats and he throws his mother a glance. She laughs sweetly. "Ah yes. He does. They both play together often." 

Taeyong opens his mouth to continue, but his father's voice cuts him off. "Where is he, by the way?" The man asks.

The Jungs throw Jaehyun a look of panic, neither of them knowing what to say.

"Ah," He dumbly lets out and clears his throat, "Oppa has been really busy with his studies lately,"He continues, voice higher. "He's working really hard we barely see him anymore. That's why he couldn't make it here today." He wears an apologetic smile. They seem to buy it.

"Oh," Mrs. Lee sighs. "Will he at least be here next week?" She asks, hopeful.

"What's next week?" Jaehyun all but whispers to his mother, everyone hears.

Mrs. Lee's eyes go wide as her and Mrs. Jung share a look. 

"You didn't tell them?" Mr. Jung asks in disbelief.

"Tell us what?" The boys murmur at their parents.

"Next week is the wedding ceremony!" They exclaim in unison.

"THE WHAT?!" the boys chorus yet again.

Jaehyun is pretty sure Taeyong's soul left his body for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally have no excuse about how bad this is but anygays

**Author's Note:**

> shit looks beautiful compared to this


End file.
